Still In Love
by RAE-asr-jhope
Summary: Leo hanya berubah, tapi ia kembali. Karena N yakin Leo mencintainya dan mencintai'nya'. Leo tidak akan kembali menekannya. [I can't make a summary for this FF] VIXX LEOXN. LeoN. NEO. VIXX FF


**[VIXX]||Still In Love||OneShot.**

**Tittle : Still In Love**

**Author : Rae**

**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Sad Romance*maybe*, Family, and Others**

**Rated : T, G, K**

**Cast : LeoN couple from VIXX as main cast, slight : Ken and Hyukkie**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary :** Leo hanya berubah, tapi ia kembali. Karena N yakin Leo mencintainya dan mencintai'nya'. Leo tidak akan kembali menekannya. [I can't make a summary for this FF]

**Author's Note :** Fanfic VIXX kedua ! Tapi yang pertama di-publish. :D Saya rasa, ini jalan cerita fanficnya sama judulnya gak sepadan deh, alias gak nyambung. Dan mungkin fanfic ini rada aneh, karena tiba-tiba saja segelintir khayalan saya tentang vixx muncul pas liat video dance practicenya error. Tuh kan, gak nyambung. :3 dan saya kepikiran buat bikin fanfic mereka. Dan kebetulan bias saya Leo, dan saya LeoN shipper, jadilah Leo dan N yang dipake untuk cast. Kkkk~ Tolong maklum jika fanficnya aneh. Buat LeoN atau Neo, -atau apalah kalian menyebutnya- pokoknya yang nge-shipp-in mereka, silahkan dibaca.

Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^

**TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.**VIXX#Still-In-Love**

.

.

.

"Apa ?! Hah ?!" N berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah dingin Leo.

"Kau tidak suka ?! Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi ! Jangan menahanku untuk tetap disini ! Aku muak ! Sangat muak dengan semua ini !" N melangkah meniggalkan Leo. Sedikit menyenggol bahu Leo, membuat Leo sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Cha Hack Yeon."

Tangan N berhenti memutar kenop pintu. Ia diam tanpa ekspresi didepan pintu.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau coba untuk keluar dari ruangan ini saat aku sedang marah. Atau kau akan-"

"Apa ?! Aku akan apa , hah ?! Aku akan menyesali perbuatanku ?! Ya ! Aku menyesali perbuatanku ! Menyesal karena aku salah jalan ! Seharusnya aku tidak menceburkan diriku sendiri kedalam lubang buaya seperti ini ! Aku menyesal JUNG. TAEK. WOON." N berucap tanpa sedikit pun membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Leo. Toh ia tahu jika Leo tengah membelakanginya. Hanya punggung keduanya saja yang berhadapan.

"..." hening mulai menyelimuti ruangan dengan nuansa putih pucat itu. Hanya terdengar nafas N yang tidak teratur, pertanda bahwa ia tengah meredam kuat emosinya saat ini.

N kembali menggenggam kuat kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Pintu sudah terbuka, dan sedikit lagi akan ada celah besar yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Tidak, sampai sebuah suara...

"Kuperingatkan padamu sekali lagi Cha Hack Yeon. Jangan mencoba keluar dari sini."...menginterupsinya dengan sangat dingin.

BRAK.

N membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Menimbulkan debaman yang cukup mengoyak gendang siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Leo-ah..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu."

.

.

.

.

.

DUGH.

.

.

.

.

N meringis merasakan sakit dipunggungnya dan perih di kedua bahunya. Leo meremas bahunya kuat dan menghantamkan dirinya ketembok dengan cukup keras. Bahkan N dapat merasakan temboknya bergetar karena ia hantam.

Leo menatapnya dingin, sedih, kesal, marah, apalah itu yang jelas N cukup bergetar ketakutan. Namun bukan N namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja saat ini. Dihadapan Leo.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

N menelan ludahnya gusar, namun matanya balas menatap menantang mata Leo yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku membencimu."

Dan N kembali meringis karena Leo semakin mencengkram bahunya dan mendorong tubuhnya ketembok.

"Katakan sekali lagi !"

"Aku membencimu !"

"Katakan sekali lagi !"

"Aku membencimu Jung Taek Woon !"

Nafas N memburu dan matanya memerah menahan emosi.

SRAK. DUGH.

Leo menarik dirinya dan menghantamkannya ke lemari. Ugh..N merasa tulang belangkangnya remuk.

N masih memproses keadaan dan terfokus pada rasa sakit punggungnya saat bibir tipis Leo melumat kasar bibrnya. Sontak N memberontak. Ia benci ini ! N membawa tangannya kedepan, memukul-mukul dada bidang Leo, memintanya untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Leo akan menghentikannya, yang ada adalah Leo semakin mendorongnya, menhimpitnya kelemari. Cukup ! N mendorong sekuat tenaga dada Leo hingga ciumannya terlepas.

PLAK.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan telak di pipi kiri Leo saat ciumannya terlepas. Cukup keras hingga mampu membuat wajah Leo berpaling.

N menatap Leo kecewa. Matanya berair dan bibirnya bergetar. N memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar menahan tangis meski air matanya telah luruh.

"Aku membencimu..." lirih N.

Leo menoleh, menatap N. Ada gurat penyesalan di wajah dinginnya.

"Hackyeon-ah..."

Tangis N pecah, kepalanya terkulai lemas dibahu Leo. Tangannya meremas kuat bagian depan kemeja Leo. Melampiaskan emosinya.

"Hiks...aku..membencimu..."

Leo meraih tubuh N, memeluknya perlahan. Semakin membenamkan wajah N di dadanya, membiarkannya menangis disana.

"Maafkan aku..."

N semakin kuat meremas kemeja Leo. Sakit. Ia sangat sakit.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merubah Leo. Ia seperti merasa sosok yang memeluknya bukan Leo. Bukan Leo-nya ! Leo memang dingin dan jarang sekali bicara. Tapi Leo tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapnya. Leo sangat memperhatikannya, melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa berbicara ataupun mengeluh. Selalu memberinya kecupan manis di dahi sebelum ia tidur. Mencium sekilas bibirnya sebelum kelas pertama dimulai. Sering menungguinya latihan agar mereka bisa pulang bersama. Menenangkannya saat ia tertekan karena orang tuanya. Menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat ia tak lagi merasakan bagaimana hadirnya kedua orang tuanya. Namun yang terjadi sekarang, Leo berubah ! Ia tak lagi seperti dulu. Ia lebih sering mengacuhkan dirinya, mebiarkannya tersiksa dengan tekanan yang ia dapat. Ia malah semakin membuatnya tertekan. Bertengkar setiap hari. Membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar. Tidak membiarkannya sedikit pun beranjak dari ruangan ini tanpa dirinya. Bahkan, ia sering menyiksanya. Menyiksa batinnya.

N tersadar dari flashback singkatnya saat Leo mencium lembut bibirnya dan...

"Leo-ah..."

...tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan aku..." meraihnya kembali dalam pelukannya.

N tersenyum kecut. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya, dekapan hangat Leo. Apakah Leo-nya kembali ?

"Kumohon maafkan aku, N-ah...a-aku tidak bermaksud...a-aku hanya...tidak ingin kehilanganmu...Aku hanya takut, kau akan meniggalkanku sendirian."

N kembali menangis. Benarkah ?

"Benarkah ? Kau melarangku menemui Ken. Dia adikku ! Kau bahkan melarangku menemui putraku sendiri ! Aku merindukannya Leo-ah !"

"Aku tahu N-ah..aku tahu...aku juga merindukannya..." Leo semakin mendekap N. Ia tahu N akan menangis hebat jika ini sudah menyangkut putra kecil mereka. Bahkan mereka pernah bertengkar hebat karena hal ini.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku Leo-ah ! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu yang dipisahkan dengan anaknya sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan ! Aku kesepian Leo-ah !"

"Aku tahu N-ah ! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu karena aku ayahnya !" tak sadar, Leo kembali meninggikan suaranya. Emosi N terpancing.

"Benarkah kau ayahnya ?! Aku baru tahu sekarang ada seorang ayah yang ingin membunuh ibu dari anaknya secara perlahan !"

"Itu tidak benar N-ah !"

"Tidak benar ?! Lalu apa yang menurutmu benar, hah ?! Kau bahkan memarahiku saat aku meminta Ken membawa Hyukkie kesini ! Bahkan kau mengunciku seharian dirumah saat aku keluar bersama Hyukkie tanpa dirimu ! Apa itu yang menurutmu benar ?!" N melepas kasar pelukan Leo.

"Aku membawanya kesana-kemari dalam diriku selama lebih dari sembilan bulan tanpa kasih sayangmu ! Aku bertaruh nyawa membawanya melihat dunia ! tapi apa ?! Kau memisahkan kami saat aku bahkan belum menggendongnya !"

Leo tahu ini akan terjadi. N pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama saat mereka bertengkar tentang Hyuk, putra mereka. Bahkan yang menjadi awal mula mereka bertengkar hebat hari ini adalah N yang memaksa ingin menemui Ken yang mengatakan jika Hyuk sakit. Dan Leo melarangnya !

N terduduk di sofa dengan telapak tangan menangkup wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata. Katakan saja jika Leo egois ! Sangat egois.

"Apa aku salah jika aku ingin menemui anakku yang sedang sakit Leo-ah ? Apa aku salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari aku mengkhawatirkanmu ?" N berujar lirih.

Leo mendekati N, kembali meraihnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku N-ah..."

N tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menangis.

"Aku merindukannya Leo-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo berfikir, mungkin ia memang terlalu egois. Takut jika N akan jauh lebih memperhatikan putra mereka daripada dirinya jika mereka bersama. Tentu hal itu wajar Leo-ah ! Hyuk anaknya dan kau suaminya. Kau begitu bodoh Leo-ah !

.

.

.

"Kita akan menemui Hyukkie hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Leo tidak pernah melihat N sebahagia ini, meskipun ada sedikit gurat kekhawatiran dalam wajahnya saat meraih bayi berusia 11 bulan dari gendongan Ken ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hyukkie-ah...eomma bogoshippo..." N mencium kening bayi dalam gendongannya. Hati Leo menghangat.

"Hyung..." Leo menoleh saat mendapat tepukan pelan dibahunya. Itu Ken.

"Jangan pisahkan mereka hyung. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyayangi mereka. Aku tahu kau akan membuat yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Ken berjalan mendekati N yang tengah sibuk menciumi putranya.

"Panasnya sudah lumayan turun Hyung. Ia baru saja meminum obatnya saat kau dan Leo hyung tiba." Ken ikut mengusak sayang surai hitam bayi dalam gendongan N.

"Geurae ? Syukurlah..."

"Apa tidak perlu kerumah sakit ?"

Sontak saja N dan Ken menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap si pemilik suara dengan terkejut, Leo.

"Wae ? Aku tanya, apa Hyukkie baik-baik saja ? Apa kita tidak perlu membawanya kerumah sakit ?" Leo berjalan mendekat, mengambil alih Hyuk dari N.

"T-tidak perlu hyung. Tadi malam aku sudah memanggil Kim uisa untuk memeriksanya." Ken sedikit tergagap saat menjawab.

"Lalu, bagaimana ?" Leo bertanya dengan terus mengusapi lengan Hyuk, menimangnya penuh kasih sayang. Sepertinya, Leo tidak sadar jika ia membuat eomma sang aegya sempat menahan nafas beberpa detik melihatnya.

"Hyukkie baik-baik saja, ia hanya kekurangan asupan asi dari ibunya."

Oh Tuhan, N bersumpah ia melihat Leo tersenyum kecil pada sang aegya.

"Ken-ah, kita akan membawa Hyukkie tinggal bersama kami mulai hari ini."

Leo tersenyum penuh arti pada aegya dalam gendongannya, mengecup pelan puncak hidung sang aegya.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO ?!"

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya N mulai kembali merasa jika Leo-nya kembali. Saat yang selalu di mimpikannya menjadi nyata. Leo kembali. Tidak lagi menekannya, tapi ia mulai memperbaiki tekanan yang diberikannya padanya.

.

.

.

.

.END.

**VIXX#Still-In-Love**

Sudah saya duga hasilnya aneh. Yasudah lah, saya harap kalian yang membacanya-kalau ada- berkenan untuk mencoreti kolom review saya. Gamsha~

RnR please~^^

Rae#


End file.
